User talk:Aki Izayoi
thumb|400px|right Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluedog 03:08, 13 November 2008 (UTC) * Hey, about that message, I could use most of the cards you suggested, except Mystic Tomato (I have one, but I don't think I need it yet). I was wondering if you wanted to trade? Bluedog 05:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :* Alright, just tell me which cards you want and I'll see if I have them. Bluedog 03:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::* Yeah, I do have cards from the Crossroads of Chaos set. What do you need? Bluedog 00:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::* Well I have a few plant cards, nothing rare, though. Bluedog 00:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) How How exactly would I you duel over the net but im all for it. So I Accept P.S: I hate Gladiator Beasts too. Hey Aki theres a problem I dont know if we can do that. Because I'm Northern California and whatstate do live in becuase it appears to me your time zone is differnt than mine. But I've an idea just give me your E-Mail and we might be able to duel that way. Mine is Sheimi_492@yahoo.com P.S. Are you really a girl duelist cuz thats awsome? --SheimiRa 00:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) No i couldnt cause my computer has no sound even with speakers it's really stupid i no --SheimiRa 01:31, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Its me wat days are you usually online? --SheimiRa 00:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Okay if your want to talk you know my E-Mail. Just wondering scince I'm 13, how old are you and how long have you been dueling. I know that sound creepy but i swear on the Bible that I'm 13 --SheimiRa 01:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) About the Challenge :O Sorry I really do not have time to play. I have a lot of stuff that's going on so I will have to decline :O. Oh nice deck btw on your profile. Though some cards don't exist I will admit it is an interestingly new build for plants. (I was thinking of how you would run a plant deck in the game and came up with either synchros or mass revival.) Anyways see you around on forums.--Takuma. 23:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Creepy I know Okay if your want to talk you know my E-Mail. Just wondering scince I'm 13, how old are you and how long have you been dueling. I know that sound creepy but i swear on the Bible that I'm 13 --SheimiRa 01:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Wow thats a long time thats amazing i bet your tough duelist to be. I actully live in fresno. The reason I said that I lived in Northern California is because I barley knew who you were but now I trust you now. By the way wat happens to be your real name cause mine is Mathew. --SheimiRa 03:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Great, well how would we do that have i haven't seen any duel terminals in California. Oh, I know how much you hate Monarchs get this, I beat a Monarch Deck today. --SheimiRa 04:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, explain. --SheimiRa 04:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I don't mind but were would I go for the duel? --SheimiRa 04:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'll be there --SheimiRa 04:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Where are you? --SheimiRa 05:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ya you did by the way Happy Valentines Day. P.S. Yesterday was my birthday --SheimiRa 18:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok sounds great. --SheimiRa 02:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Are you there im waiting. --SheimiRa 03:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you know what Yusei says when he Syncro summons cause you know Aki's? --SheimiRa 01:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I needed to know. --SheimiRa 23:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) What? What did i say? --SheimiRa 23:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) LOL you got me. --SheimiRa 01:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Do you ever check your E-Mail? --SheimiRa 01:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Trade... Hey Aki, I'm not really interested in trading my mirror force (only good card I've EVER pulled XP) but if you have something worthwhile I will :) --Tantara 17:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Video views As it stands users aren't allowed add images or videos for their own purposes on this site. Ideally only media of benefit to the site should be added to those namespaces. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Last msg. Actually no I don't know any web sites like that O_O. Do they even exist? Sorry for not being much help ;o--Takuma. 03:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Trade Well sorry i can't trade Obelisk, but I am willing to trade alot of other cards just not the EGC's. I can trade, my Physic Hyper Blaster or maybe even my Secret rare cards, if your interested. P.S. My friend wants to challange you to a duel. Well my friend uses a Fire, Volcanic, Burn deck.--SheimiRa 23:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well i have Thousand Dragon, Gaia the Dragon Champion, Seiyaryu, and Gilford the Lighting but its really beat up. I also like 50 Super Rares. Same here I just want to punch him in the face and he's refusing i told him that i only won with luck. He says "Bring it on" --SheimiRa 23:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) He says "Who said anything about being nice." --SheimiRa 23:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) He very he just wants to duel, hes ready if your are and after you wipe the floor with him you want to duel me ;)--SheimiRa 23:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well i made a new deck and last time i was just lucky and he is be ready.--SheimiRa 00:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) You don't have to duel me if you don't want to. --SheimiRa 03:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Did you find anything you like? --SheimiRa 02:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well wats the best time for you? --SheimiRa 21:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh don't cry... is somthing bothering you?--SheimiRa 03:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Oh i see i think it might be easier trying a Yahoo! duel, do you? P.S. How often do you check your email? --SheimiRa 01:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Oh did you get my forwards. BTW im on tomarrow so hows that for you?--SheimiRa 01:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wow your busy. Friday is good for me--SheimiRa 01:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Problem I can't on be the computer in the morning.--SheimiRa 01:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) 3:45-5:30. Hows that?--SheimiRa 01:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) K i understand. Are we friends? ;) :))--SheimiRa 01:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Anywho wats new?--SheimiRa 01:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well I recently got a girlfriend. And too bad i enjoy these talks --SheimiRa 02:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Find out what? And thats to bad, do you like somone or are you stuck with him?--SheimiRa 02:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC)